deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ryuzaki931/Dead Space: Independence Ch.1
Hey, People....Eugene here (aka Ryuzaki) and i have the first chapter ready to go and to be read by eager people XD Enjoy!!!! Chapter 1: Just Another Freaky Day In My Life I woke up, more like jumped awake somewhat, but calmed down when I saw Jennifer was next to me. I curled my arm around her stomach and laid behind her, pulling her closer. “JR, let me sleep…” She said, chuckling a little bit. “Sleep? You want to sleep?” “Uh-huh, sleep.” “Alright, babe.” I kissed her cheek and got up from the bed and into the living room. “Come back to bed, I didn’t tell you to leave…” she said, tiredly. “I’m letting you sleep, go to sleep.” “You suck.” “I know.” I said, laughing. I sat my desk and opened my drawer, pulling out my pad and started practicing my Unitology alphabet drawing. ‘I don’t see what’s so good about Unitology’, I thought to myself, ‘They’re just a bunch of religious freaks like every other person in the universe.’ It never made any sense to me, what Unitology was and what it means to everyone, I just never understood the logic and devotion behind it. I looked behind me into our bedroom and saw Jennifer there in all her beauty and wondered to myself how I could have gotten such a beautiful angel like her. I raised my head a little more to make sure she was still in bed and went inside the secret compartment I made into my desk. “Come on, where are you…” I reached but grabbed nothing but air until my hand wrapped around the plush square box. “Gotcha.” I pulled it out and opened, looking at the ring. It took me a little while to gain enough cash but in the end, it was worth it because I was asking her to marry me later. “JR, what are you doing?” She got up from the bed and started to walk towards me. “Hold on, don’t move.” I rushed to put the box somewhere else where she wouldn’t see it and ended up throwing it in the drawer with my pad. “What was that, huh?” she said, coming closer and sitting down on my lap. “Nothing, nothing at all.” I smiled and she knew what was on my mind. “JR, I know you better than you know your self, and besides, you’re very bad at lying.” She touched her lips against mine and we kissed for what seemed like days. “So, are you gonna tell me?” she was smiling that wonderful smile that I loved from her. “Later, I promise. You won’t regret it.” I pulled her closer and held her tight. “Tell me now, please…” “Later, Jennifer.” I kissed her once more before I took her off of me and started to get dressed for work. “Oh, that reminds me…hold on, and stay right there.” She left into the bedroom and came back out a few minutes later with something in her hands. “What’s this, babe?” She opened her hands and showed me a chunk of black rock. “I don’t know, I found it coming home last night. It looked weird and I thought you might have liked it.” “Let me see.” I said, as I took it from her hand and twirled it in mine. It was rough, like a tree trunk but the surface was very smooth. There were lines on the outside and what looked like symbols in between them. “Wow, thanks baby.” I pulled her in and kissed her. “Watch this.” I went into my drawer in my desk and took out a lanyard, making it into a necklace with the rock as a sort of charm. “You like it? You really do?” she looked ecstatic and very cheerful that I had put it on. “I love it, baby.” I started to walk out of the apartment, pulling her in for a kiss one more time before leaving. “Wait for me later on tonight, you won’t be sorry.” “I know, I love you.” She said to me. “I love you too, Jennifer.” “About time you show up, what took you so long, huh?” “Sorry, I just woke up a little late.” I arrived at work, and the boss was riding my ass. “You better not do it again, watch what will happen…” “Shut up”, I snapped at him, “First, I’m having way too good a day for you to mess it up now and Second, I’m the best tech you have here, so you cant afford to lose me at all.” “That maybe so, doesn’t mean that you have the luxury of coming whenever and however you want, it doesn’t work that way.” “Listen, this is the first time I’ve come late since I started here, give me a break.” The boss looked at me, pondering the truth in my words. “Alright, ill let you off this time, don’t do it again.” ‘Yes, sir.” I work on the colony’s computer systems and have my own RIG that I created with a friend on The Sprawl, a space station orbiting Jupiter’s moon Titan. We called it the Hacker RIG and in all actuality, it was his design mixed with my technical genius. I went into the changing room and put on the RIG, which was essentially a pair of specially made jeans, shirt, and jacket mixed with an advanced RIG Link system and a helmet for spacewalks and vacuum environments, and also boosters built in the suit so I could be able to work in Zero G. “Ready to go to work today?” my work buddy John asked me. “Yeah, hold on.” I pulled up my RIG Link and calibrated the systems on the suit, making sure that it was ready to go. “We’re all good, let’s go.” I put the necklace back around my neck and walked with John to my station. “John, hold this for a sec.” I handed him a piece of wiring while I connected a receptor to the other end. “This thing is heavy; can’t you put the thing on without me having to carry it?” John had a look of stress on his face. “Just put it on my shoulder and hold the other end, I need two more minutes.” I felt the pressure of the wire on my right shoulder through the RIG. I finished plugging in the receptor to the wiring and helped John carry back down on the floor. “See, wasn’t so bad, was it?” “Fuckin’ thing was heavy; who knew a pile of wires could weigh so much?” “Stop being such a wuss.” I said, laughing as we walked back to the control panel. “Let’s see if this works…” I pulled up my RIG’s internal computer and put in a special code I created to test the connection I had just made. “If this works the way it’s supposed to, the light should be flickering right about….” No sooner than I said that, the lights began to pulsate on and off. “Goddamn, JR, you are good.” John told me. “I know, it’s a gift.” I said, closing the display of my RIG. ‘Make Us Whole Again, JR…..Make Us Whole Again’ a kind of ghastly voice echoed in my head. “Did you hear that?” “Hear what, JR, what are you talking about?” John looked at me like I was insane. “I don’t know, I thought I heard something.” “Like what?” “Like a voice, I don’t know, it’s probably nothing.” I grabbed my satchel and began to walk out of the corridor and outside into the fresh air. “Come on; let’s go get something to eat.” Category:Blog posts